The Wesen Camp
by Zorina Black
Summary: First story about Grimm. When Hank has the cockamamie idea of forming a group of Wesen to go camping and tell Juliette the truth about Nick's activities as a Grimm, Nick agrees, hoping that everything goes according to plan. Will it really? 'Cause, you know, Wesen are involved...
1. Chapter 1: Hank's Idea

**Author's note:**** I have only recently discovered Grimm, I got immediately so hooked up with it that I watched all the episodes available (all season 1 and season 2 up until episode 12) and now I'm looking forward the 13****th episode in 2013. I really hope that the date of March 8th is wrong because I cannot wait that long! **

**This is a little something to calm my nerves while waiting. I've watched the promo for episode 13, which, of course, made me want to see it even more, so there might be some references to it. Couples will be canon: Monroe/Rosalie, Nick/Juliette. Here, since it's after episode 13, Nick knows about Renard and Juliette and has already tried to beat him up. Also, some of Juliette's memories are back. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Grimm or anything recognizable. **

**The Wesen Camp**

**Hank's Idea.**

Detective Hank Griffin marched confidently into the Portland PD precinct, answering with a mere wave of the hand the greetings of his colleagues. He jogged up the stairs and into Homicide, making his way through the cops in uniform and the detectives bringing in suspects until he reached his destination, and plopped in his desk chair right in front of his partner, Detective Nick Burkhardt.

Hank Griffin was an African American man in his forties, confident and very professional when it came to his job. Not that good at relationship as anyone could understand by considering the fact that he'd gotten married four times and was single again now.

Nick Burkhardt was a young, quiet man in his thirties with a natural ability for profiling people and completely opposite to Hank when it came to relationships. In fact, Nick had recently proposed to his girlfriend Juliette.

To the outsider's eye, the two had gotten to work together because of the age difference and the fact that usually a young detective gets an older detective as a partner so that he/she can learn the job.

Whatever the reason for the Portland Police Department to put Griffin and Burkhardt together, the two detectives had gotten very close over the years, as close as very good friends, and they trusted each other with their lives and their deepest secrets.

In fact, Hank was rather proud that Nick had trusted him with his deepest secret. Just a few months ago, Nick had confessed he had the ability of seeing creatures that normal people would define supernatural, an ability which he apparently shared with most of his ancestors on his mother's side. Of course, no one in his right mind would've believed Nick but Hank had been having a hard time after he thought he'd seen a monster attacking him in the woods and, at the time of Nick's confession, Detective Griffin had been ready to put a bullet in his goddaughter's skull when she'd accidentally flipped out and turned into a creature that Hank had later known was called a Coyotl.

Nick and Carly, Hank's goddaughter, had explained that those creatures were called Wesen and humans were mostly unaware of their existence, except for very few sightings which had originated many of the most famous fairy-tales. Hank had been shocked to find out that he'd unknowingly fought against what he would've called an ogre and that his last girlfriend, Adalind Schade, was in fact a witch, or, as Nick called it, a Hexenbiest.

Apparently, these Wesen could only be seen by humans like Hank if they wanted to be seen and Hank couldn't really blame them for not wanting to show off, especially since, according to Nick, many of them just led a peaceful life amongst humans. Nick's ability was that he could _always_ see them, instead of only occasionally. This made him a Grimm, a Wesen hunter, although he was apparently different from his ancestors because he wouldn't kill Wesen on sight but only if they were a danger to other people.

Hank grinned at his partner who looked up from the report he'd been working on and gave Hank a confused smile in return.

"What's going on?"

"I've been thinking!" Hank said cheerfully.

"Ok..." Nick said slowly, slightly wary of his partner's cheerfulness on such a dull day at the office. "Should I be worried?"

"We should go camping!"

"Camping?" Nick repeated, still confused but rather relieved.

"We haven't taken a break for a while now," Hank explained. "We both have days to take off. We should take a few days off and go camping!"

Nick thought about it. "Well, it has been though lately... it's not a bad idea..."

"And you should bring Juliette as well..."

Hank already knew that Nick would've stiffened at that.

Nick was very much in love with his girlfriend Juliette but things had gone wrong lately. He had to keep his secret identity as Wesen hunter from her and that had already made her refuse his marriage proposal although she too was in love with him. When things had escalated to the point where Nick had decided to come clean with Juliette and tell everything he knew about the Wesen world, she'd fallen into a come because of a spell put on her by Hank's Hexenbiest ex-girlfriend Adalind. According to Nick, Adalind had gone to the veterinary clinic where Juliette worked and her cat had scratched Juliette's hand. That same night, Juliette had fallen into a coma from which she had recovered three days later. The bad part was that she'd completely forgotten Nick. She remembered everything but him.

It hadn't ended there. No, she'd developed an obsessive passion for Hank and Nick's boss, Captain Sean Renard! Obviously, Nick wasn't happy when he found out. Who would? He'd come close to beat the Captain to death but Hank had managed to stop him before he could do anything stupid. In the aftermath of the fight, Captain Renard explained that he was indeed a member of one of the royal families but he was trying to protect Nick (he wouldn't explain the details of why he wanted to protect a Grimm) and Adalind had been angry with him and had him involved in her revenge against Nick, who'd defeated her.

When finally Juliette's memories came back to her, she'd been crushed that she'd cheated on Nick, especially when she found out she'd done it with his boss. Apparently, she didn't remember that Nick had told her about his secret but, truthfully enough, she was still grasping with the fact that she loved Nick and she'd cheated on him. At the present time, she was staying with a friend and was desperate for Nick to forgive her, although, as she told Hank when he tried to reason with her, she would understand if he couldn't. In fact, she'd been the one to move out, without even waiting for Nick to ask her to do just that. On his part, Nick had already forgiven her in his heart, because even Captain Renard had told him that neither him nor Juliette could do anything about Adalind's spell. So, at the moment, Nick and Juliette were trying to put back together the pieces of their relationship and to say that it was awkward was the epitome of the understatement.

"I don't know, Hank..." Nick said slowly, his eyes showing a great deal of pain at the mere mention of his troubles. "It's still very weird between us..."

"Well, I would be there..."

"Yeah, the three of us? Not awkward at all!"

"Man, if you want to get back together with that girl, you have to take the leap," Hank said hotly and Nick sighed. "I mean, you want her back, right?"

"You know that I do."

"Then you have to take your chance! And it wouldn't be bad if you came clean with her either."

"What?!" Nick gasped. "Are you insane?"

"At this point, telling her all about the Wesen world would be the best move on your part! If she doesn't understand it's not worth it to still try with her, is it? But if she does understand... then this gives you guys a boost like no other!"

Nick tilted his head, slowly, and looked to his right, where, at the desk next to the window, another detective was busy on the phone. He didn't know if he dared to go along with Hank's plan but he could see his partner's point.

"Alright," he agreed in the end. "But we have to make it as normal as possible!"

"You want to make normal telling Juliette about the Wesen world?"

Nick thought about it. "Alright, yeah, no point in even trying..."

Hank nodded in agreement. "No, but you can make it a bit less shocking in a quiet environment."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking about it ever since I found out Gerald and Carly were Coyotl. Have you ever trained to fight these guys?"

Nick hesitated. "I've done one session with Monroe once but nothing more than that. What does this have anything to do with making telling Juliette less shocking?"

"We could gather a small group of trusted Wesen and go camping. The moment we arrive, you tell Juliette and we can make this camping about knowing more about Wesen. You already have Gerald and Carly on your side, you know, they've been pestering me about what they could do to thank us for arresting that scumbag Hayden and his kids. Besides, I'd like to get to know that other side of them better. After all, Gerald is an old friend and Carly is my goddaughter!"

"They don't owe me anything for that!" Nick exclaimed. "It was my job as both a Grimm and a cop!" Nick sighed. "I would be grateful, of course, if Gerald and Carly could help me with that but I don't know how many others would be enthusiastic about going on a trip just to tell Juliette. Monroe was pretty upset when I told him you knew and I cannot really blame him! He's been trying to live as normal a life as he can!"

Hank nodded. "I know but he's your friend," he said gently. "I'm sure he would help if you asked him. Rosalee too. As you told me, they've already done that several times!"

Nick sighed again in defeat. There was no stopping Hank when he'd gotten something in his mind.

"Come on!" Hank insisted. "You can at least ask them! It could be fun, a Wesen camp!"

"They're going to hate you for this name, you know that, right?"

"Shut up, Nick!"


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

**Author's note: I noticed a mistake in grammar so I corrected it and edited this chapter a bit. I'm already working on chapter 3, hopefully I will be able to send it before Christmas! If not... Merry Christmas, everybody!**

**Preparation.**

That same night, a clockmaker was preparing dinner and whistling happily at the very idea of a very attractive spice shop owner coming over.

When his doorbell rang, the clockmaker adjusted his bow-tie and grinned before opening the door.

His hopes were crushed when he saw who his guest was.

"Oh, no!" he cried and shut the door right in Nick Burkhardt's face.

Hank Griffin, who was standing behind his partner, tried to suppress a chuckle... in vain.

Nick glared at him before knocking once again on the clockmaker's door.

"Monroe, open up, please!"

The door opened indeed to reveal a very frustrated man. His name was Monroe and, now that he thought about it, Hank was sure no one had ever bothered to tell him Monroe's first name. "Dude, I'm not consulting for you tonight!" he exclaimed sternly. "There are some things called 'boundaries', man!"

"It's not about a case!" Nick said quickly.

Monroe passed a hand in his hair. Damn Nick, somehow he had the ability to win his assistance. "Five minutes! I'm busy!"

Hank was still amazed by the fact that the clockmaker was a Wesen, a Blutbad, he had called himself upon introducing his true nature to detective Griffin. Monroe lived a quiet life, he was a vegan, for heaven's sake! Who knew that someone a bit weird like him could actually hide such a dangerous nature, like that of a wolf-like creature? Apparently, Blutbad literally meant 'carnage' in German! And the man sold _clocks_ for a living!

"What's going on, here?"

Nick and Hank turned to face an attractive woman with light brown hair and deep dark eyes. Her lips curled into a smile when she saw the two detectives.

Hank had met her several times now, always briefly. Her name was Rosalee Calvert and, according to Nick and Monroe, she was a Fuchsbau, a fox-like creature, whose brother had been killed by Wesen addicts looking for a substance called Jay, a very powerful drug for Wesen, highly addictive. She'd taken over his business and now owned a spice shop in town, which, by the way, Hank had recently discovered was a place where Wesen would frequently go.

"Hey, Nick, Hank!"

"Hey, Rosalee!" Nick greeted back while a mischievous smile gradually formed on his lips. He could see why his friend was in such a hurry, _now_! He decided not to reprimand Monroe for not telling him he was expecting Rosalee for a date. He did want his friend's help but he could wait until the following day!

Monroe was still smiling at Rosalee when Nick turned once again his attention to him.

"What's up, Nick?" Rosalee asked, noticing the exchange. She knew well that Nick would go to Monroe whenever something Wesen-related came up in one of his cases. "Something happened?"

Silence. The three men just stood there staring at her. She stared at them.

"It's good you're here, Rosalee," Hank finally said when Nick didn't answer. "Nick and I wanted to ask you and Monroe to join us and Juliette on a camping trip."

"Oh?"

Rosalee joined Monroe on the door-frame.

"A camping trip?" Monroe asked, surprised. "With you two and Juliette?"

"Yeah," Hank confirmed. "My friend Gerald and my goddaughter Carly are coming as well... they've been wanting to thank Nick and me for helping them for a while now."

"They're Coyotls." Nick explained to his friends.

Realization dawned on Monroe's face. "Oh, I remember that!" he exclaimed. "Is this the Coyotl who left the pack and lived to tell the tale?"

Hank looked at Nick. "You told him?" he asked.

Nick nodded, sighing. "Monroe was the one who helped me figure out that Carly's kidnapping was Wesen-related..."

"Yeah, boys?" Rosalee put in. "I'm feeling a bit left out..."

Monroe smiled at her. "Yeah, you know, Rosalee, these two stopped a pack of Coyotls from forcing a female..."

"Hank's goddaughter Carly." Nick precised.

"... from forcing this Carly girl from going through with the _aseveraciòn_."

The spice shop owner rolled her eyes. "That's so barbaric!" she turned to Nick. "What's this got to do with camping?"

Nick sighed, still not believing the fact that Hank had convinced him to do this. "Hank thought it would be a good idea if we rounded up a group of Wesen..."

"You were our first choice." Hank put in.

"I'm flattered." Monroe said sarcastically.

"... to go camping and using this chance to tell Juliette all about Grimm stuff."

Monroe and Rosalee exchanged a look and looked back at the two detectives. Monroe was sporting the same incredulous expression he showed Nick every time the Grimm showed up on his doorstep at some ungodly hour. Hank understood his pain very well. Nick had called him in the middle of the night many times too.

"_What_!?"

On her part, Rosalee reacted much better.

"I think it's a very good idea."

Monroe turned to her again. "Really?"

She looked at him. "Think about it, Monroe," she said. "If we round up a group of non-dangerous Wesen, a camping trip would be a good way to show Juliette she doesn't have to fear us. But, Nick, are you sure? Isn't it weird between you and her?"

"I'm not sure of anything," Nick said darkly. "But Juliette said more than once that she would do anything to make me forgive her. Maybe this is what I have to do."

The detective looked really down in the dumps. Monroe and Rosalee stared at the man in front of them, a man whose life had changed too quickly ever since his ability to see Wesen had manifested. They exchanged a look and Rosalee tilted her head toward the long-faced Grimm, raising her eyebrows rather dangerously. Monroe took the hint.

"Well, count me in."

Behind Nick's back, Hank grinned at him.

"Me too."

Nick's head snapped up and his face brightened. "Really?"

The two Wesen grinned. "Really!" Rosalee said. "I haven't been camping for a while, it'll be fun!"

"You know me, being in the wilderness is kind of my thing!" Monroe said cheerfully.

Nick and Hank immediately looked anxious. "It won't get you on 'the wild side', will it?"

Monroe rolled his eyes at Hank. He was what was called a Wider Blutbad, a reformed Blutbad, but he followed a very strict regimen, in his words, 'of diet, drugs and pilates'. Nevertheless, Hank was still getting used to this Wesen world which was so natural for his partner, and the few times Monroe had showed him his other face, his Blutbad face, he had really freaked Hank out. Monroe could get annoyed at Hank's jokes all he wanted but those stupid puns helped the detective process the existence of a _real_ supernatural world.

"No, it won't get me on 'the wild side'!"

Nick was laughing and Rosalee couldn't help the grin on her face.

A moment later, the four of them were in Monroe's kitchen, planning the trip while the Blutbad cooked dinner.

They had agreed on a place Nick had discovered on a romantic weekend with Juliette before the woman lost her memories of Nick. They hadn't managed to enjoy it, because once again trouble had followed Nick as it seemed to do ever since he'd found out about his Grimm abilities. The place was called Whispering Pines and, according to Nick, could be very nice because the town was as lovely as the woods surrounding it.

"Is this the place where you met the Seltenvogel?" Rosalee asked when Nick mentioned the story. She remembered Monroe complaining that Nick had once again woken him up in the middle of the night.

"Yes," Nick said. "The one married to the Klaustreich who wanted the... what's it called again?"

"Unbezahlbar." Rosalee answered readily.

"It's a stone made of gold." Monroe told Hank over a glass of wine and quickly explained that a Seltenvogel was a very rare bird-like Wesen who produced a stone made of gold once in a lifetime.

"Cool!" Hank said. "And what's a Klau...?"

"Klaustreich," Monroe spelled for him. "Cat-like Wesen and usually jerks extraordinaire."

Hank sighed, massaging his forehead with his hand. "And this is why I thought of a camping trip to learn more about Wesen."

Monroe nodded. "It would be really useful for you."

"So who's coming besides us?" Rosalee asked Nick.

Hank was the one to answer. "As we said, my friend Gerald and his daughter Carly, then you two... who else do you know who would come?"

"Probably someone not as dangerous as a Fuchsbau or a Blutbad," Monroe said wisely.

For a moment, Nick's mind went to Bud the fridge repairman but he immediately dismissed the thought. Bud was a Eisbiber, a very peaceful beaver-like Wesen and, as such, very suitable for the situation with Juliette but, like all Eisbiber, Bud was rather cowardly and he would probably make the whole thing even more awkward than it was going to be already.

"I kind of thought about Whispering Pines because I was hoping to see how Robin was doing," Nick admitted. "Juliette took a great interest in her, so she would probably agree to come with us."

"Who's Robin?" Hank asked.

"The Seltenvogel," Nick answered. "When Juliette and I were there, the Klaustreich and his Sheriff cousin were arrested for being violent to her. Later, I was a witness in court. Robin obtained a divorce, of course, but I haven't heard from her since, so..."

After a moment of silence, in which all four of them sipped their wine, Rosalee clapped her hands.

"So, those friends of Hank's, you guys, Juliette, me... when are we leaving?"

"If Juliette agrees, what do you say of leaving Saturday and stay the whole week away?" Nick paused, confusion clear on his face as he looked at his Wesen friends, who were staring at him disbelievingly. "What?"

"You haven't asked Juliette yet?!"


	3. Chapter 3: Camping Trip

**Author's Note****: Hello, everyone! Sorry for the delay in sending chapter three! I had a really hard time trying to figure out how to make it work but I think this is good enough! **

**Please, enjoy**

**Zorina Black**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Grimm. Sadly. **

**Camping Trip.**

Nick would've wanted Hank to invite Juliette right then and there, but Hank refused saying that he didn't want to get involved in a lovers' quarrel ("It's much more complicated than that and you know it!" Nick had protested) and that he was sure that Nick knew perfectly how to invite a girl to a camping trip, especially Juliette. Nick said that since it had been Hank's idea, it was only fair that he invited Juliette. Also, it would be less awkward if the invitation came from the person who actually had the idea to go on the camping trip.

As a girl, Rosalee's opinion was required and she agreed with Hank, stating that Juliette would surely appreciate it more if the invitation came from Nick.

On his part, Monroe didn't express his opinion, not even when Nick eyed him warily, slightly unnerved by his friend's silence on the matter, however, he did stare at Nick until the Grimm took a deep breath and vanished on the front porch.

Juliette was still up but Nick apologized for calling late anyway.

"It's just dinner time, don't worry!" she said in the high-pitched voice she always used with him these days.

Nick cursed Adalind Schade and Captain Renard in his mind. This was the thing that unnerved Nick the most, that he and Juliette were forced to act like school-children when about a year ago he had bought a ring for her! It was still beyond him how it could have happened that he'd drifted apart from the woman he'd be about to propose to!

"Juliette, listen," Nick started again, after clearing his throat, "I am at Monroe's with Hank and we were wondering if you would like to join us on a camping trip next week. It would be you, me, Hank, Monroe and his girlfriend, Rosalee. You've never met but Monroe and I told her all about you and she actually helped me when you were in a coma, so..."

"You never mentioned that Monroe has a girlfriend."

Thankfully, Juliette tended to talk in that weird high-pitched voice only at the beginning of the phone call, then she would calm down.

"Yeah, it's kind of new..." Nick admitted, "Monroe's been acting like a shy dog all this time..."

"Dude!" came Monroe's protest from the kitchen window.

"You know, like trying and trying and never deciding to actually ask her out..."

"I did ask her out!" Monroe protested again, "And we were interrupted by that Yellow Plague outburst!"

"It wasn't fun!" Rosalee joined his complaining. She'd been infected that time and had literally risked her life!

"Well, that part when we made out as if there was no tomorrow was kind of fun..."

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Will you guys shut up?" Nick exploded, "I'm on the phone!"

"On my front porch!"

"Guys, please! Let the man speak on the blasted phone!" Hank's voice came through the window as well, "I'm sure everyone is tired! Except Monroe, who's got too much time on his hands..."

"Hey!"

Rosalee's laugh was the sound Nick heard before he moved from the front porch to Monroe's garden, so that his friends wouldn't interrupt his chat with Juliette.

"Was that woman's voice Rosalee?" Juliette asked.

"You heard that, huh?" Nick sighed, "Yeah, that was her."

"She seems nice."

"She's new in town, I mean, she's been here for some months already but she came to Portland because her brother was killed and she took over his spice shop..."

Nick heard Juliette gasp through the phone and suddenly remembered that Monroe had been minding Rosalee's shop when he'd caught Juliette kissing Captain Renard. He cursed himself for bringing that up and making the conversation even more awkward.

"Anyway," he said quickly, "Rosalee's been helping me. She's an apothecary and she's researched some local plants that could infect cats and cause... you know..."

"You mean, you're still looking for a cause for my coma?" Juliette asked.

From her voice, Nick could tell that she was flattered and utterly shocked that he would do this for her. He felt his lips curl up in a smile. As if she didn't know how much he loved her.

"We think that that cat might have been a carrier for some disease and you might have gotten it when it scratched you..."

It was as close to the truth as Nick could get right now. Oh, well, if Hank's plan worked, the Grimm would be able to explain everything to the girl in a week's time.

"Nick, I would love to come with you guys on this camping trip," Juliette said suddenly, not even letting Nick finish his well-orchestrated lie. "God knows I need a distraction!"

"That's great!" Nick exclaimed, sincerely happy that she had agreed. He turned and grinned at his friends who were all looking through Monroe's kitchen window. He gave them thumbs up to tell them that Juliette had agreed and they all cheered.

_Such a weird group!_ Nick thought cheerfully.

"I've got to go, now, Nick," Juliette said, "Mary says dinner's ready, I should help set the table. Will you call me later for the details?"

"Sure thing," Nick said, "I'll call you tomorrow. Good night!"

"Good night!"

After that, Monroe lost it and kicked both detectives out of his house so that he and Rosalee could be alone for what was left of their date. Nick and Hank were still laughing at his frustration with them when they reached the car.

The following day, Hank and Nick asked for a few days off and those were easily granted. Captain Renard was still on the job, as the problems between him and Nick had been kept quiet by both parties, and he didn't mind not seeing the two detectives for a while. He and Nick had agreed on a truce where no one would bother the other.

The last few days before the week-end passed quickly, particularly because there were no Wesen-related cases and so Hank and Nick didn't have to go back and forth from Monroe's house or Rosalee's shop – or, God forbid, Aunt Marie's trailer! – for information.

Since they'd all arranged to meet in front of Rosalee's shop, as it was the closest to the road leading out of town, Hank wasn't surprised to find Monroe's yellow Beetle already parked right in front of the shop. As he parked his car, the Blutbad and the Fuchsbau came out of the shop and Rosalee locked the door as she always did when she went away for a while and Monroe wasn't available to run the shop in her absence. Monroe loaded Rosalee's things in his car and the two Wesen waited for Nick and the others to arrive while chatting with the detective. Hank was still surprised at how at ease they all could be now that everyone was aware of everyone's true identity.

The first to arrive was Juliette. Her friend dropped her off in front of the shop and waved everyone goodbye wishing that they all have a nice vacation. She looked as pretty as ever, red hair pulled back into a ponytail and already dressed for camping.

"Hey, Juliette!"

Monroe and Hank greeted the young veterinarian and proceeded to introduce Rosalee. The woman and the Fuchsbau hit it off straightaway although Rosalee understood that Juliette wanted to test her at first. Juliette had been surprised to know that Rosalee was the owner of the shop she had such bad memories about but she was also very interested when she and Rosalee ventured on a discussion on ways to calm down animals.

Next was Nick, who had brought a surprise guest. Two surprise guests.

Hank frowned in confusion at his partner and Monroe actually gasped in shock.

When Nick exited the car, so did Holly Clark and her mother.

Holly Clark was a girl involved in a case Nick and Hank had worked on the year before, right after Nick had begun to discover the Wesen world. He'd gone to Monroe for help when he'd understood that Holly was a Blutbad adopted by humans. Monroe had helped him track the girl and Holly had grown rather fond of him, although he hadn't seen her after that episode.

The day before, right when Nick was leaving the office, a very scared Mrs Clark had called, saying that her daughter had become a monster in a fit of rage. Holly had vanished when she was very young and had lived in the woods for nine years, so she was very wild like that and Nick had immediately understood what had happened. He'd gone to the Clarks and explained Mrs Clark about the Wesen world. The woman had actually taken it rather well for a human. Probably, like Hank, she was just glad she hadn't gone mad!

So, Nick had invited the two women to join them on the camping trip and Mrs Clark had agreed, saying that she wanted to know as much as she could about her daughter.

Monroe recovered quickly from his shock. When Holly noticed him and ran to him, he laughed and was quick to welcome her with a heart-felt hug.

"Hey, kid!" he exclaimed, ruffling her hair, "How have you been?"

"Good!" Holly answered quietly.

According to Mrs Clark, Holly had learned to speak but still felt unsure and spoke very little. Her therapist said that she would probably be very quiet for the rest of her life but that didn't forbid the Clarks to be happy anyway.

"Mrs Clark, this is Monroe, the man I told you about?" after introducing the Clarks, Nick introduced his friend to Mrs Clark, seeing the gasp of shock from the woman when her daughter dashed to this stranger as if he was a close friend, "He helped me find Holly."

"Oh! I remember!"

Mrs Clark shook Monroe's hand, thanking him again for helping Nick find her daughter. She turned to Holly who was still next to Monroe. "Holly, he is 'the one like you', isn't he?"

Holly nodded.

Monroe looked from mother to daughter and then glanced at Rosalee hoping she had understood what was going on. As she was as dumbfounded as he was, Monroe managed a polite smile. "Pardon?"

Mrs Clark beamed at him. "I'm sorry, I just meant, if I understood what Detective Burkhardt told me, you should be like Holly after... what was the word, dear?" she asked Nick but turned to Monroe before the Grimm could answer, "Ah, yes, _woge_?"

That brought a gasp to everyone's mouth except from Juliette who looked around, alarmed. "What?" she asked, "What's that?"

There was a moment of panicked silence, where Nick stared at Monroe and Rosalee with wide eyes, clearly imploring for help.

The Kampfers inadvertently saved them by arriving right at that moment. Jarold was baffled by the enthusiasm with which Hank hugged him and Carly in greeting.

Carly was a pretty blonde teenager whom Nick had called the night before when he'd decided for the Clarks to join them. The Grimm had explained carefully about Holly's troubled situation and Carly, who rarely mixed with other Wesen because there weren't any at her school, had accepted, relieved that, not only were there going to be other people her age on this trip, but that she could make new friends. She took her chance right away and, after greeting the others politely, went near Holly and started to talk to her, expressing the hope that she would like to be her friend. Although a little confused by the sudden interest, Holly seemed to appreciate both the presence of another person her age and the fact that Carly didn't ask about what had happened to her.

After that, everyone was there and they were ready to set off.

Nick led the group along with Juliette and Mrs Clark, as Holly had accepted Carly's invitation to travel with her, although she had sent Monroe a longing look before he'd smiled encouragingly at her. In the next car, Monroe and Rosalee looked rather out of place between two SUVs in a yellow Beetle. Last was Jarold's SUV with Jarold, Hank, Carly and Holly.

The journey was rather uneventful. Whispering Pines was not very far from Portland so it didn't take long to get there.

Nick immediately relaxed when they reached the small village. He was very grateful for the presence of Mrs Clark in his car, because being the woman an acquaintance, she'd been trying to get to know them better. Nick had took her aside and explained that Juliette still didn't know about the Wesen world and she'd distracted the veterinarian by talking of other things.

When they got to Robin's new address, the Seltenvogel was ready at the front door. It was Monroe's turn to have a guest in his car so he and Rosalee welcomed Robin in the yellow Beetle. They explained the whole Juliette situation to her and that they were all here to show her that Wesen were not always dangerous. Robin was rather shy and nervous until she recognized them for the two who had helped Nick extracting the Unbezahlbar out of her neck.

As the Seltenvogel knew of a nice place to go camping, Monroe's yellow Beetle led the group, following Robin's directions.

They drove deep into the woods and were soon surrounded by tall, ancient sequoias.

Only being this deep in contact with nature, made them all very excited.

In the rearguard, Hank and Jarold discussed other beautiful landscapes while Holly, speaking a little hesitantly, told her new friend Carly about her experience in the woods, where she'd lived for nine years. She confessed that she was very happy with her mother but that sometimes she missed the freedom she'd felt when surrounded by nature.

Something along the same lines went on in Nick's car, where Mrs Clark and Juliette got distracted from their previous discussion about their shared interest in antiquities.

_Thank God_, Nick thought, _I really don't care about an... _

"MONROE! GET BACK INSIDE!"

The Blutbad, naturally drawn to the wilderness, had taken the same unholy position he'd taken when he and Nick, having just met, hunted down the Postman, who had kidnapped a little girl. He was still driving but was standing with his upper body outside the driver's window, sniffing.

"I'M GOOD!" Monroe shouted in response.

That had been the same answer Nick had gotten when he'd wondered whether he should drive. His mood, already not so good because of his awkwardness with Juliette, worsened. "MONROE, I'M WARNING YOU! DRIVE PROPERLY OR I'LL REPORT YOU TO TRAFFIC!"

"AW, MAN!" Monroe complained but indeed obeyed.

Thirty seconds after that, the three cars arrived in the spot Robin had chosen.

She really had good taste. The spot was perfect for swimming, camping, barbecuing... They were in an exquisite meadow, surrounded by wonderfully old sequoias, right next to a marvelous lake... there was only one catch.

"Oh, crap!"

They weren't alone.

Juliette furrowed her brows, trying to get a better look of the person on a small boat in the middle of the lake.

"Isn't that the fridge repairman?"

"Indeed," Nick confirmed, frustration already giving him a headache, "That's Bud."


	4. Chapter 4: The Revelation

**Author's Note****: Hello, everyone! Once again, sorry for the delay in sending the new chapter and thanks for the reviews! **

**Please, enjoy**

**Zorina Black**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Grimm. Sadly. **

**The Revelation.**

Without any further explanation to Juliette, Nick marched up to Bud.

The Eisbiber had already noticed that he had company and had come back ashore. Nick caught up with him while he was tying up the boat next to his tent.

"Hey, Nick! What a nice surprise!"

Nick sighed as he stopped in front of the fridge repairman.

"Hey, Bud, how's it going?"

"Good, very good since you guys saved me from that Lebensauger who wanted to kill me!" Bud said, talking very quickly and nervously as usual, "I thought to close the shop for a while and come here for a fishing trip! The wife's brought the kids to the in-laws, so..."

"Nice!" Nick exclaimed with the same awkwardness he felt every time he had to deal with Bud, "Listen, Bud, I'm here with some friends... we're going to camp out here for a week, do you mind?"

"Of course not! It's not like I own the place!"

"Here's the catch, though... do you remember my girlfriend Juliette?"

"Yes, your not-wife."

"Yes, so, this trip is all about telling her about Wesen. There were some complications but she will be in constant danger if she doesn't know... so I rounded up my Wesen friends and we're going to make this week to help her learn about Wesen. I didn't know you would be here but since you are, would you mind helping out? My friends are all alright but you would be the only one who's actually _not_ dangerous, as you know after the incident with that Ziegevolk lawyer the other week. Well, except for Robin..."

Bud, who'd looked very serious as he listened to Nick's explanation, now laughed nervously. "Seriously?" Nick nodded, "Well, it's alright for me, Nick, if I can help you with anything, I will! Just as I told you last week!"

Of course, Nick knew that, with his luck, trouble would soon disrupt the serene atmosphere. It took as long as it took to walk with Bud from the boat to the rest of the group. The others had started unpacking and everyone looked up when Nick and Bud joined them.

"Hey, everyone!" Bud greeted cheerfully.

"You remember Bud." Nick said unnecessarily.

That's when Bud let out a very high-pitched scream and hid immediately behind Nick.

"Are you insane!?" the fridge repairman cried from behind the Grimm's back, "I know your friend Monroe is Wider and Rosalee's okay but why on Earth do you hang out with Coyotls?!"

Juliette obviously looked alarmed and asked to know what was happening at once. Rightfully so. All day people around her had been acting overwhelmingly weird!

While Monroe rolled his eyes, Hank slapped his own forehead with his hand and Rosalee sighed in frustration, Nick felt a headache coming.

"Ok, that's enough!" Juliette finally exploded, "Please, explain to me what is going on! Everyone is acting so weird!"

Thank God Nick had brought Mrs Clark!

She smiled at the confused veterinarian and stepped in the middle of the odd circle everyone had formed.

"Dear, Nick came to my house last night because Holly had some problems. I just found out, so I understand how confused you feel..."

Juliette looked at her. Somehow she knew Mrs Clark was telling the truth.

"What are you talking about?"

Nick glanced at Hank, panicking, imploring him to do something. Hank sighed.

"See, dear," Mrs Clark continued, ignoring the interruption, "This is the whole point of this trip. As I understand – correct me, if I am wrong, dear –" she told Nick quickly, "Nick is what is called a Grimm. He has the ability to see supernatural creatures that we normal humans cannot see unless they want to be seen by us."

Monroe shared a look with the other Wesen and stepped forward.

"Juliette, here, look," he said, "This is what Nick wanted to show you that night when you got scratched by Adalind's cat."

Juliette screamed. Nick grabbed her shoulders reassuringly, knowing how scared she must be, "Don't worry," he told her, "No one will hurt you."

At once, the faces of Monroe, Holly, Rosalee, Jarold, Carly, Robin and even Bud had changed.

The usually sweet and kind Monroe was now very hairy, wolfish even. His teeth were now fangs, his eyes red and evil-looking. Holly resembled him much. She was less hairy but she shared the same shade of red in her eyes. Somehow she looked even more savage than Monroe did... and that was saying something. They were obviously of the same species.

Rosalee's face morphed into that of a fox with white hair around her nose that moved slightly, clearly stimulated by the new odors of the forest.

Jarold and Carly looked like coyotes and were more similar than Monroe and Holly but they were father and daughter, so it wasn't much of a surprise. They were more like Rosalee, almost completely animals, whereas Monroe and Holly seemed to retain some kind of humanity in their features.

Robin looked like a golden parrot. Her yellow eyes were kind of pretty. Juliette stared at her a little longer because she seemed rather harmless.

Last but not least, Bud was clearly... a _beaver_. His face was covered in light-brown fur and Juliette could see white beaver-like teeth in his mouth. Like Robin, he seemed harmless.

"You're not insane," Hank broke the silence, "I know exactly how you feel. I was going mad after I saw one of them – who turned out to be Monroe, by the way – and when Carly accidentally transformed in front of me I almost shot her!"

Carly laughed, still keeping her Coyotl face, "Thank God, you didn't!"

An hour later saw the group sitting in a circle around a portable freezer from which Mrs Clark had gotten iced tea for everyone.

Juliette was taking it better than everyone, especially Nick, thought. Probably the veterinarian in her brought her to study the new creatures rather than run away like a normal person would.

"You've been through enough to know that this is real," Hank told the red-head, "It's a lot to take in and I must tell you that Nick has been trying to tell you for a while now, because it has been hell for him to keep this from you."

"Well," Juliette said slowly, "Actually now all those memories make sense..."

Knowing they were freaking her out, the Wesen morphed back into their human faces. They'd wogued on and off for an hour now, indulging Juliette who wanted to examine their appearance.

"They are called Wesen," Hank explained, figuring it would be less shocking if it came from someone who understood how confused Juliette must feel, "Nick is a Grimm. He's different because he can see them all the time, whereas for us humans it happens rarely," he turned to Nick, "Right?"

Nick nodded.

"I couldn't have said it better," Rosalee agreed with Nick and smiled reassuringly at Juliette, "It's not exactly true to say that humans have never heard about us. Do you know all those fairy-tales people tell children?"

Juliette looked at Rosalee uneasily, "You mean... like Lil Red Riding Hood?"

"Ah!" with a shaky laugh, Monroe raised his hand, "That's us Blutbaden," he said, "Red kind of – let's say – stimulates us..."

"What do you mean?" Juliette asked.

"He means his species has been labeled as the 'big bad wolf'," Nick explained.

"But I don't kill!" Monroe assured Juliette, "_Not anymore..._" he muttered quickly, then he cleared his throat and smiled at the veterinarian, speaking louder, "That's why I'm a vegan, you know, to repress the instincts!"

"Does it work?" asked Jarold.

"It works for me," Monroe replied, "You don't repress the instincts?"

Jarold laughed, "Luckily, we Cotoyls aren't stimulated by colors! Just being loners works for Carly and me!"

"And believe me," said Carly looking very dark, "I don't plan to be near another Coyotl any time soon! Except Dad, of course!"

Juliette was clearly still recovering from the shock of knowing that there was a whole species no one knew about.

Bud, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, took his chance to explain his behavior to the young veterinarian. More than once he'd acted scared in front of Nick and Juliette and then he had suddenly showered them with gifts. Now he could explain to Juliette that he'd been frightened of Nick and then they'd slowly become good acquaintances.

Juliette looked straight in Nick's eyes, "So this is what you were trying to tell me!" she exclaimed, "I really thought you were joking!"

"I know," Nick said gravely, "I saw how upset you were."

"But why were you insisting that Adalind did something to me?" Juliette inquired, "What did that cat scratch have to do with everything?"

Nick exchanged a dark look with Monroe, Rosalee and then with Hank.

"See, Juliette," Hank said gravely, "I know you liked Adalind, hell, I know very well how charming she is. But she got close to me just so she could spy on Nick and even put some kind of spell to make me get obsessed with her."

Juliette's eyes were as wide as saucers, "Spell?" she breathed, "Like – _magic_?"

Now that she'd seen that these – what were they called, again? – Wesen were real, she felt very open to the possibility that magic had been involved in what had happened to her. It surely _seemed_ magic.

"Who is this Adalind?" Jarold asked Hank, looking worried, "She sounds like..."

"An Hexenbiest, yes," Monroe sighed, "She's given Nick so much trouble!"

Jarold scoffed and crossed his arms, "Hexenbiests are always trouble. Creatures from hell if I ever saw one!"

"Amen!" agreed Monroe.

Rosalee smiled encouragingly at Juliette, "She put a spell on her cat and put you in that coma to get back at Nick."

Juliette rounded on her ex-boyfriend, "Why? What happened?"

"She almost killed Hank," Nick explained curtly, "We fought and I made her drink my blood so she lost her powers and became human. To retaliate she put you in a coma and it took the Captain's kiss to snap you out of it."

It was still very painful to even think about those events, let alone explain everything to Juliette.

"What?!" Juliette shouted, "The Captain is involved with this?"

"Of course!" Hank said in mock-enthusiasm, "He's actually the one who asked Adalind to find something Nick has to keep safe," everyone looked curious but all of them, like Monroe, preferred not to know, "We won't tell you all the details because the less people know the better."

"He's a bad guy, then!"

"Not exactly," said Nick, "I still don't know whether I can trust him or not. But he's Wesen too and he's actually part of one of the Royal families..."

Jarold, Robin and Carly gasped, "There's a Royal in Portland?!"

"Don't ask," said Monroe, "It's too complicated to explain now."

"So he went to Adalind's mother to force her to heal you. She did but he had to be the one to wake you up." Hank went on.

"Don't worry," Nick said, seeing Juliette's face, "He was forced just as you were into getting obsessed with you. He agreed to make it right. He'd stolen what I'm keeping safe but he gave it back and came with me to that ritual we did in Rosalee's shop, remember?"

Juliette nodded. Of course she remembered Nick collapsing on the wooden floor of the spice-shop and turning a dangerous shade of scarlet.

"So that was to heal me from my amnesia?" Juliette asked slowly, "God, it's so confusing!"

"I know," said Hank, "Take your time. We actually thought this trip would be a good idea to get you up to speed and then get to know each other a little better."

"Hank and I have to learn as well," said Mrs Clark who'd stayed silent until now, letting the others explain, "I only just found out that Holly is a – Blutbad?" she asked Monroe, "Is that right?" Monroe nodded, "So we're on the same page here."

"I'm glad you three are reacting so well to this," said Robin, who, just like Mrs Clark, was not usually part of the group, "Not many people take it well and don't try to burn us up and kill us with pitchforks."

The other Wesens nodded in agreement.

"Well, what more proof do I need when you've showed me your faces?" Juliette asked. There was a moment of silence, "Did it sound racist?"


End file.
